Majora's Mask 2  Power of The Fierce Deity
by jaretnintendo
Summary: This story takes place at the end of Majora's mask, but link fails to save everyone from the moon, and with the Goddess of Time failing to save them, Link has no choice but to accept his fate. But he doesnt die, and because of the Fierce Deity.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 2:

Power of The Fierce Deity

A JNN FANFICTION

FIRST DRAFT

PART 1: BEGINNING OF THE END

CHAPTER ONE

What exactly do you know about the night of the third day? Did I save the land of Termina from all darkness and hell? Or did I save myself? You are about to discover what really happened on the night of the third day. If you do not know the original story or at least the first half of it, than you will be truly confused.

Clock Town. 7:30 PM, Night of the 2nd Day. Temples Completed: Woodfall, Snowfall, Great Bay, and Stone Tower.

Me and my fairy companion, Tatl, were going to sleep. I had a dream when I went to sleep though. I was in a dark hollow place… I had no idea where he was. "Hello?" I said. My voice echoed on and on. Then a mysterious voice spoke. "You will die…" it was more like a whisper, but it was loud. It echoed on and on as well. "Even if you win… you will die…" I was confused. Does it mean I will be sacrificing myself? All of a sudden, the Majora's Mask started moving towards me, but then it started burning into flames. But instead of burning into ashes, it left over a different type of mask, a strange looking thing. Somehow, it looked familiar. "You will die…" it said again.

I woke up to the sound of the festival gong. It was time.

Dawn of the 3rd Day. 6:30 AM

"I'm really scared", said Tatl.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I can just play the Song of Time", I said.

"But then what will we look to, Link? Our lives would be an endless loop of fear!"

"I really don't know. I have a feeling this is the most difficult quest any warrior has faced in his life."

I grabbed my ocarina really tight…

"Zelda… I hope you're there… I'm sorry."

This was an endless loop. Tatl was right. How were we ever going to get through this? I decided that it was time. I played the Song of Double Time.

Night of the Final Day. 11:30 PM

"You ready Tatl? This may be our last time doing this", I said.

"Yeah….." I could tell she was scared, but so was I.

There goes the festival gong. Fireworks started flashing, people started cheering, the moon was only about 20 ft. from the ground, the usual. I put my deku mask on. After the childhood crushing transformation process was over, I ran over to the deku flower, and the usually annoying business scrub stood in my way. "I want a moon's tear! I won't move from this spot till you get me one," it said. "Do you not see the moon from about 20 feet above you? LET ME ON!" I used my deku spin to shove him out of the way, and I hopped on the deku flower and flew my way up. Running up the stairs, I reflect on all the time I've spent just to get to this very spot. I reach the top of the tower. It is silent for a few seconds. "Swamp, Mountains, Ocean, Canyon… Call the giants!"

I played the Oath to Order.

"You've called? Is it finally time to finish this?" one of the giants said.

"I guess so!" another one said.

"Let's finish this thing," the third said.

"Can we please just get this over with?" said the last.

The Skull Kid laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me? I've already defeated you things eons ago! You are foolish to challenge me in a new form!"

"Majora, we are in no mood to play games. If you could defeat us on your own, then you wouldn't have to use an innocent Skull Kid to do it," said one of the giants.

"What are they saying?" said Tatl.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Of course, you wouldn't know, mister hero of time. But now is not the time to chat. SPIRIT OF THE MOON! HEAR ME! CRUSH THIS WORLD IN A BURST OF FLAMES!"

"Yes…"

A moon's tear fell from its eye. I didn't really know the moon could talk. I shouldn't be that surprised though.

"Giants, it's time to stop this thing!"

They all gathered and held the moon high.

"Why isn't Skull Kid doing anything—"

"SHUT UP LINK!" cried Tatl.

Everything stood still.

"Link, we did it!" cried Tatl.

As the fairies danced around in celebration, they still hadn't realized that it wasn't over yet.

"Very well, then! You really do think I can be defeated, don't you? Giants, I really do admire your intelligence. You really did bring up an excellent point. I don't need this defenseless puppet no longer!" The Skull Kid dropped from the mask, while the mask was still floating.  
>"You arrogant brat! Follow me if you wish to die!"<p>

The mask went up into the moon, and I had no choice but to follow him. I had a feeling I was in for another surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was quite surprised with the interior. Instead of a crumbly core, it looks like a vast area and one tree in the middle. There was a kid wearing a fake model of the Majora's Mask. I walked up to the kid, and greeted him.

"You still have one more test. Before you go out there, you must face the deity!" said the boy.

"The deity?"

As expected, there was someone who would say something I had no idea about.

"You must go now!" he said.

"Wait, where?"

I was taken to what looked like a mini dungeon.

"You will die…."

I couldn't get that voice out of my head.

"Even if you win, you will die…"

I was wondering if the dream was a message, or just a dream. Am I just imagining things? Hearing voices in my head? I must be going crazy. "Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" It looked like an innocent man.

"I was sent here for an important mission," I said.

The man laughed. "You, an important mission?" He laughed a lot.

"Listen kid, I'm in here because I tried to stop Majora. I tried to stop her eons ago. Millions of others have also tried. They are dead."

"Sir, if you've been here for eons, then how are you still alive?" I said.

"Kid, I have connections. More than you know. More than anyone knows! I know the Goddess of Time!"

"You too? Are you a member of the royal family?" I said.

"Kid, I am the Prince of Hyrule!"

The Prince of Hyrule? I have never really thought about that. If there's a king and princess, then there must be a queen and a prince.

"Do you want proof?" He held out his hand. On it showed a piece of the triforce… The Triforce of Courage!

"You have the triforce of courage! But I thought I always –"

"That you were its owner? Kid, I really don't know how you work."

"But, if you have the Triforce of Courage, then why haven't you defeated Majora!" I said.

"Kid, I have the Triforce of Courage, not the Triforce of Power!"

He was somewhat correct. But the legend says that the triforce of courage is all the hero needs to be able to defeat a great evil!

"Kid, if you want to win this battle, you'd better get going!"

What was I doing? As I continue on this side quest, I'm asking myself one simple question: Why did I come to Termina?

Then again, if I wouldn't have come here, I would be dead right now, and so would everyone else.


End file.
